


Vérité subjective

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [321]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bedtime Stories, Boys In Love, C.W, Children, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Running, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paul court pour sa vie, Antoine fait pousser ses cheveux pour le sauver.





	Vérité subjective

**Author's Note:**

> J'allais faire des notes sympas pour dire que c'était pour le mois d'octobre du Club Wattpad, mais on vient de m'envoyer une news pour dire que Niko putain de trop gentil pour ce monde Kovac avait failli se prendre une bouteille dans la face à cause de supporters de merde du Bayern. C'est plus drôle là, on parle de la vie de quelqu'un, imaginez ce qui ce serait passé si ça n'avait pas été du plastique ou que le coach de Bochum ne l'avait pas poussé à temps, c'est pas drôle. C'est la putain de vie de quelqu'un, l'important c'est pas son putain de taff bordel ! C'est pas en lui balançant des bouteilles à la gueule qu'il va partir, je le connais bien, s'il doit partir ça sera pas lui qui l'aura décidé ! Donc maintenant faut se calmer, souffler et arrêter de casser les couilles, la haine gratuite et le racisme vous les gardez pour vous ! Dans notre putain d'hymne du Bayern ça dit qu'on est tous unis putain, respectez au moins ça ! Même Mia San Mia ça veut dire Nous Sommes Nous, alors faut putain d'arrêter d'être con ! Mais non, de toutes façons, Uli, Kalle et Brazzo vont jamais rien faire pour aider Niko, c'était déjà le cas quand il s'est fait huer au match de basket, Uli était juste à côté de lui, mais non, aucune intervention, rien. J'en ai franchement marre.

Vérité subjective

  
Paul est dans la merde, des saletés de chiens le poursuivent et ses chances de survie semblent disparaître au fur et à mesure des mètres qu'il parcoure en courant, les chiens le rattrapant de plus en plus. Courir dans la forêt aussi avait été une mauvaise idée, en pleine nuit qui plus est, il aurait dû regarder avant de partir faire son jogging dans des bois pas éclairés et à moitié effrayant. Il aperçoit au loin de la lumière à une ou deux centaines de mètres, il pense qu'il peut le faire s'il accélère au bon moment, il le fait pour sa vie de toutes façons alors il va se battre pour survivre, peu importe ce que ça doit lui coûter.

  
À cinquante mètres, Paul donne tout et accélère pour grimper sur la paroi d'une maison, s'il n'arrive pas à rentrer dedans, il est mort. Il sait que s'il tape à la porte il n'aura aucune chance de raconter cette anecdote, alors il grimpe à la fenêtre fermée et tape dessus pour éviter les chiens. Il voit de la lumière alors il sait que quelqu'un peut l'aider, on doit l'aider ! Quand les chiens ne sont pas loin de croquer ses baskets, la fenêtre s'ouvre et Paul s'accroche à quelque chose qui l'aide à rentrer dans la chambre, enfin il s'est tellement accroché et la personne a tellement tiré qu'il a atterri sur elle. Paul se redresse légèrement, il doit se relever et déguerpir vite, il veut rentrer chez lui ! Mais quand il voit le visage de celui qui l'a sauvé, il a quelques doute sur le reste de sa nuit. L'homme sous lui a des putains de longs cheveux, genre vraiment beaucoup.

  
''Quoi ?'' Le gars lui demande en se relevant, fermant la fenêtre par la même occasion

''Ça fait beaucoup de cheveux pour une seule personne !'' Paul ne sait pas comment c'est possible, mais il veut que les réponses pleuvent

''Ces cheveux t'ont sauvé la vie.''

''Pardon ?'' Paul n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris

''Tu t'es accroché à eux pour survivre.''

''Alors merci.''

  
__________________

  
''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!'' Paul s'exclame, Antoine est vraiment nul pour raconter des histoires

''Vous voyez les enfants, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré votre père !'' Antoine va foirer l'éducation de leurs enfants à force de raconter ce genre d'histoire

''Non mais pas du tout !''

''Bien sûr que si, il faut garder une part de rêve pour rencontrer son âme sœur.''

''On s'est rencontré en équipe de France.''

''Et donc la première fois que je l'ai embrassé c'était dans cette maison au milieu des bois.''

''Taré.''

''Quel fantastique moment c'était, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.'' Paul a bien envie d'avouer à leurs enfants qu'ils ont simplement couché ensemble lors d'un rassemblement et que c'est parti de là, mais leurs enfants méritent mieux alors il se tait même s'il ne valide pas l'histoire, il aurait dû être celui sauvant Antoine, juste parce que le plus âgé se laissait pousser les cheveux... Non mais, il est loin d'être Raiponce.

  
Fin


End file.
